


The Ouija Board Relationship

by Angelicat2



Series: Fic Threads --> AO3 Fic [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Demon Keith (Voltron), Demons, Ghost Keith (Voltron), Ghosts, Grinding, Happy Birthday Shiro (Voltron), I know this is super late but boo hoo, Incubus Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Has Abandonment Issues, M/M, Making Out, Sad Shiro (Voltron), Scars, Shiro (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicat2/pseuds/Angelicat2
Summary: Shiro's birthdays were always weird, what with the Leap Year being his birthday once every four years. When he's 12, he takes a dare that Matt gives him, finding a ghost that he can't get his mind off of, even years later.The only problem?Keith only shows up on that Leap Day, once every four years.
Relationships: Keith & Sendak (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Matt Holt & Shiro, Pidge | Katie Holt & Shiro
Series: Fic Threads --> AO3 Fic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744135
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	The Ouija Board Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god, it took me forever to get this here. Sorry, I just had college stuff to work on. But here it is. I promise I posted this on Twitter on Shiro's actual birthday...
> 
> Thanks to LadyPassion (on AO3) / @LadyPassionA03 (on Twitter) for helping me get this into a doc and cleaned up. X) Thank you!!! Once again, sorry it took so long to get up on AO3!
> 
> Enjoy!!!

Shiro was having so much fun. His parents had let him have some of his friends over to celebrate his real birthday. He was three, having been born on February 29. He was celebrating being alive for twelve years with video games, and pranks, and dares over the weekend of his birthday. Just before midnight, when the day would change over to that rare day of the 29th of February, his best friend Matt pointed at Shiro. They were the last two awake. 

Shiro spends his 12th birthday on a dare.

It's the 29th of February, the day he was actually born. His best friends all spend the 28th at his house. There's a big party and a slumber party after. It's one of the best times he's ever had.

And then his best friend, Matt, makes a dare.

"I dare you to summon a ghost!" Matt laughs as he pokes his side. He's two years younger and into the unknown more than Shiro is, "Do it for science!"

"Uhhh," Shiro frowns before poking him back, "No. Why would I try to summon a ghost today anyways?"

"Because today is not a day otherwise!" Matt grins back, "Who knows what you will see!"

"I'm going to bed," Shiro diverts as he covers himself. The room is already dark, his parents had told them to go to sleep. Shiro hears the others fast asleep, but he can't do it. He lies there for probably an hour, Matt's words going through his head before he gets up, sneaking upstairs to the attic.

The old ouija board sits there as innocent as when they left it after his dad had gotten it as a white elephant gift last Christmas. Shiro sits down by it, staring at it.

"Can't believe Matt got me to do this," he grumbles like any 12-year-old would as he takes out the board and sets it up. His eyes catch the small paper of rules, and he takes it into his hands, "Huh...Don't play alone." Well, he wasn't exactly going to go wake someone up now. Not if he didn't want to be ribbed forever by Matt.

"Okay," Shiro blinks, unsure of what to do next. He goes with his gut, "Is...uh...anyone out there?"

Nothing happens at first. Shiro's about to give up when the pointer thing moves. Shiro stares, sure that it's all in his head. It barely moves. Shiro doesn't believe in ghosts. Sure, maybe his parents did. They were rooted in Japanese traditions, and sure, Shiro enjoyed their tales...but...

The thing moves more, going to the Y and then E and then pausing before sneaking to the S.

Shiro almost screams before turning around.

"This isn't funny, Matt!"

But no one jumps out to shout surprise this time. There's no one there. He turns back, seeing no string. The pointer moves to the question mark before tapping it three times.

"Matt?"

The thing points again at the question before skating to the W H O and then back to the question mark.

"Uhhh..." Shiro stares, "My best friend who dared me to use the board?"

W to the H to the Y and back to the question mark.

"Why?" Shiro blinks, "He's a dork and a meanie."

WHY???

"Uhhh..." Shiro blinks, "Because that's just how he is..."

WHY???

"Do you ask why all the time?"

It pauses for a moment before pointing at Y. Shiro takes that as a yes.

"Why?"

The pointer points at him as if startled he asked before it moves.

BECZ I CAN?

"Because you can?" Shiro rolls his eyes, grinning, "How old are you anyway? I mean...if I can ask?"

The pointer is still for a long moment, so long that Shiro thinks the ghost has left. Soon enough, the thing moves.

8

"I'm 12!" Shiro smiles back, "But today I'm technically 3!"

???

"Oh, it's the Leap Year," Shiro explains, watching the pointer go to the marks again, "Every four years, there's an added day to the 365 days on Earth! I was born on it, so my birthday only happens once every four years!"

LONG TIME 

"It's not that bad," Shiro scoffs softly, "We still have birthday parties every year for me, usually on the day before."

O

"Have you...ever had a birthday party?"

The pointer is still for a moment.

NO?

"What! Why not?"

DONT NO

"We gotta throw you one," Shiro grins, "Birthday parties are great. You get cake and ice cream and you can have your best friends over and you get presents an-"

PRESENTS???

"Wait, you've never gotten presents before?" Something sad burns in Shiro's chest, "But haven't your parents eve-"

The board screeches slightly as the pointer zooms across it. Shiro can feel the heavy energy around him, the ghost is upset. He doesn't know why, but he bets it has to do with his parents. Maybe he never knew them? Or maybe something happened?

"Hey, look at one of the presents I got," he says to distract his newest friend, "It's a star book. Look. There's my star sign. Pisces."

A picture of the constellation is shown along with two fish.

FISH

"Yeah," Shiro nods before he flips the page that shows all about the zodiac too, "It's my Zodiac. It tells about it here."

FISH

"Hah, yeah," Shiro laughs, "They're fish. Sometimes koi fish. I think it's cool."

Y

"Oh! And here's Scorpio!" Shiro glances at the page, "It's a scorpion."

SCARY LIKE IT

"Scorpions are poisonous," Shiro nods before he sighs, "But they're cool too." 

WHY???

Shiro laughs more.

"I don't know, to protect themselves or something," he grins before flipping the page, "Their color is red."

RED GOOD

"You like red too?" Shiro asks, grinning before a yawn leaves him, "I like...I like black a lot more."

TIRED???

"No," Shiro tries to deny before another yawn rips through him, "...Yes..."

SLEEP???

"But I'm having too much fun."

FUN???

"Yeah, with you," Shiro nods, "You're my friend now."

FRIEND???

"Yeah!" Shiro grins, "We're friends now."

OKAY SLEEP

Shiro sighs before he nods, "Fine. But I'll see you soon, okay?"

The pointer doesn't move for a long second before it drops to the O K A Y. The movement is slower as if the ghost is sad and doesn't want to go.

BYE

"Bye."

He quickly puts the board away before sneaking back to bed. When he wakes, he almost forgets about it. But part-way through the day, he remembers. He mentions it to Matt who laughs at him, just like he thought.

"You did it!" The younger laughs, "Did any ghosts come?"

"Yeah," Shiro nods, "He was 8."

"Wait..." Matt frowns, "You never got his name?"

"Uhhh...no?"

"Shiro!" Matt sighs, "That's Ghost 101! You're supposed to ask their name! Duh! You're so impolite!"

"Hey!" Shiro frowns, "I'll ask his name tonight."

"Oh! Can I come?"

"Sure, but you gotta be nice."

So that night, they go up to the attic. But no ghosts come to it. Nothing happens at all. The pointer doesn't even move at all.

"You sure it wasn't a dream?" Matt asks skeptically. 

"Yeah?" Shiro nods, "I think so."

"Let's go to bed, I'm tired," Matt rubs his eyes before saying bye and closing up the board. Shiro stays back for a second, not understanding why the ghost never came.

Shiro tries over the next few years to find his newest friend again. He even tries on Halloween once. He quickly learned that was a mistake when he felt a dark, and energy rush over him and he got three dark red claw marks across his back and they hurt. He quickly said bye and put the board away. He vowed never to do it on Halloween again but that didn’t stop him from trying again on his “birthday” every year to no avail.

That is...until his 16th birthday. He enjoys the day, going to movies with his friends and stuff before he sneaks his way up to the attic again. He half-heartedly puts the board out and does everything like normal.

"Hey, you there?" He asks softly, afraid of no answer. A long second passes before the pointer moves, this time with more confidence than before.

YEAH

"Uhhh...the 8-year-old?"

KINDA

"What?"

12 NOW

"I thought...ghosts don't age?"

I DONT KNOW

"Oh," Shiro blinks, "So what is your name?"

The pointer stills before it turns a bit, turning back as if thinking about it.

KEITH

"Keith?" Shiro raises a brow, "That's a normal name."

YEAH???

"I was expecting something like Yorak or something," Shiro snorts softly before shrugging, "But I like Keith. My name is Shiro." 

DUH

He can feel the eye roll from the ghost.

BOOK SAID SHIRO

Shiro raises a brow more.

BAD WRITING

"Hey!" He frowns in mock hurt, "I was 12! My handwriting sucked back then."

OKAY OLDTIMER

"Hey, I'm only 16!" Shiro laughs, "Oh my god, shut up." 

HEHEHE

"So...what have you been up to?"

WANDERING

"That sounds...lonely," Shiro frowns as he rubs his arm, "Been anywhere interesting? Oh, I wish you could send me pics."

ALL OVER

"Oh yeah? Where?"

HERE THERE

"Keith..."

ENERGY FOLLOW 

"Energy follow?" Shiro tilts his head, "What?"

ENERGY LEADS ME

"To where?"

ALL OVER

"Oh," Shiro gets that he's not going to get a straight answer from Keith. Keith probably doesn't even know where he's been either, "So I got a new present this year."

YEAH?

"It's a new bike," Shiro grins, "Tried it out earlier. It's bright red, made me think of you."

ME???

"Yeah, since you like red."

RED GOOD BIKE GOOD???

"The bike is very good," Shiro laughs, "It's a little too speedy for me, but I wouldn't trade it for anything." 

SPEED GOOD

"Oh, my god, don't tell me that you're a speed demon too," Shiro grins, "I'm going to have to find a way to sneak you over here to ride it. Wait...can you do that? Can't you just possess something to come over here? Or something?"

NO

"Why?"

BC

"Why?"

DONT KNOW

"But why?"

CANT ENERGY GOES

"Why?"

SHUT IT

"Okay, fair enough," Shiro laughs, "But seriously, I wish you could come over here so I could at least see you. I bet you look great."

NO

"What? Why not?"

SCARS

"What? Why?"

FIGHT COLLECT

"Oh..."

YOU NICE

"Uhhh...thanks," Shiro frowns, not sure how to feel. Why did Keith have scars? Were the other ghosts or whatever mean? And what 8 to 12 year old was getting into fights to even get scars? 

LIKE YOU

"Me too, buddy," Shiro nods back, "You're pretty cool, you know?"

OKAY

"No, really," Shiro grins, "I bet you can do awesome ghost stuff."

The pointer pauses before it moves again.

KNIFE THROW

"Oh! I bet that took lots of practice."

YEAH FUN

"Do you hit your targets?"

DUH

A sharp thud is heard, making Shiro whip his head up. One of the junk boxes suddenly has a slit right through the middle. Shiro whistles in amazement.

"Dang, that's awesome."

The pointer bumps around, unsure of what to say. Shiro feels a yawn leave him, already 2:30 am.

SLEEP???

"But I’m having too much fun," Shiro practically whines, "Missed you."

ME???

"Yeah," Shiro grins, "You're my friend."

FRIEND???

"Yeah, still my friend."

MISSED YOU TOO

"When can I contact you again?"

NO IDEA

"It's been four years..."

ENERGY GOING NOW

"I..." Shiro frowns before he lets out a breath, "Okay...I'll see you in four years?" 

DUH ILL BE BORED

"Okay," Shiro nods, "I'm going to be in college by that time, but I can't wait."

SEE LATER BYE

"Goodbye, Keith."

He packs the board away. When he next sees Matt, he pulls him to the side. “Do you remember my ghost friend?” Matt nodded. “Well, I talked to him again last night. His name is Keith.” 

Matt grins, poking his side with a shit-eating grin that Shiro rolls his eyes at. 

Years fly by. Shiro tries his hand at dating. He's sixteen, after all. But he's not interested in much of anyone, for some reason. His mind always goes back to Keith. He wonders what scars he has. He wonders how he got them and if they hurt a lot. He also wonders where Keith is and if he’s scared or lonely.

Soon enough, he graduates top of his class. He goes on to study to become an astronaut. It's been his dream job since he was little. Two years, when he turns 20 he sets up his board late at night in the astronomy tower overlooking the stars. It's beautiful out tonight, but he's focused on finding his friend.

"Keith? You there?"

YEAH

"It's good to have you back."

GOOD TO BE BACK

"So did you age again?"

YUP 16

"Ohhh I bet you're a rebel now," Shiro snickers, "I was back then."

REBEL ALWAYS DUH

"So where have you been this time?"

ALL OVER

Of course...Shiro should have known he'd say that… "Where do you live anyway?" Shiro asks, "I've known you 8 years now-"

2 YEARS

"Hey, we both aged, I'm counting it."

FINE

"I've known you for 8 years now but I don't know where you live."

HERE THERE

"I can't decide if you're playing with me..." Shiro narrows his eyes, "Or if you really don't know."

DONT KNOW

"Okay, but like...are you in some type of limbo? A void? Oh...another plane?"

???

"You know? Like an astral plane?"

ASTRAL PLANE???

"Yeah, where people go when they die, I guess?"

MAYBE? DIDNT DIE 

"Didn't die?"

DAD GHOST HAD ME

"Wait...ghosts can be born?"

PROBABLY

"Probably?"

HE

The pointer stops for a long moment as if mourning.

DISAPPEARED LONG BACK

"Oh, is that why...you got mad when I asked about your parents?"

YEAH

"I'm sorry," Shiro frowns, "And your mom?"

DONT KNOW

"Oh..."

ABANDONED

"Oh, hey, no," Shiro frowns deeper before holding up a cupcake his newer friend Hunk made, "You're not alone. I'm here. I even brought you a cupcake...I don't know if you can eat it but..." He pauses, looking over the purple swirl top. "I thought it was beautiful. Looks like the stars."

The cupcake slowly floats up from his hand, moving to his side before hovering there. The board moves again.

GOOD LIKE YOU THANKS

"Awww...always, buddy," Shiro grins back at him, "I'm always going to be here for you, okay?"

OKAY ME TOO

"Want to watch the stars for a bit?"

SURE

The cupcake disappears before Shiro settles down on his back. "Gonna be a meteor shower tonight. Those are the best."

PRETTY

"Yeah." They both watch it before Shiro starts to fall asleep. Something scrapes against the board. He ignores it until it happens again.

"Ugh...five more minutes," he groans before sitting up. It's much later now, nearly 3:30 am.

ALWAYS BE CAREFUL

"Oh, yeah, sorry," he grins before he sighs, "Gotta put this away or something else will come along."

YEAH

"See you again?"

DUH OLDTIMER

"Hah, looking forward to it..." Shiro closes it, making sure it's shut correctly. He takes it back with him to his dorm, glad that he was sharing it with Matt and that the other sleeps so heavy that nothing short of a loud horn right in his ear would wake him. He already knows it's going to be a long four years until he can see Keith again.

And it is. He continues school. He graduates at the top of that too, going on to training and getting his piloting hours in. It's the best time of his life, baring meeting Keith. He feels so alive and free when he's flying. He puts everything he has into it.

Then comes his 24th birthday. Matt's still his roommate since he is also in the space program. Shiro's searching through all their junk, trying to find the board before midnight.

"Goddamnit, I knew we shouldn't have had the party here," he grumbles, throwing his wrappers and other stuff to the side, "Where is it?"

"Where's what?" Pidge's voice startles him. He glances back at Matt's sibling, who is 16 and already too smart.

"My ouija board."

"Oh, is this for your birthday tradition thing?" Golden eyes watch him, "Can I come with?"

"Uhhh...no," Shiro frowns, "Sorry, Pidge. But I really don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Keith might not like that."

"But you let Matt go with you."

"I was a kid and dumb. It only happened once," Shiro rolls his eyes before blinking at her, pausing in his search, "Wait, how do you know that? You were four..."

"Matt told me," she shrugs, "Said you were boring, nothing happened."

"Because it didn't," Shiro frowns, "Look I need that board. Just for the night, okay?"

"Okay, okay," 

Pidge raises her hands, "It's underneath the magazines."

Magazines...Oh...Shiro instantly goes red, hoping she didn't take a peek at the covers under the first one. Luckily, the science one about the cosmos had been on top. The ones underneath were less...innocent...

"Hah," Shiro grins sheepishly, "Thanks."

"Yeah, yeah," she rolls her eyes, sitting in his chair, hunched up around her computer, "Go have fun with your boyfriend."

"He is not my boyfriend," Shiro says half-heartedly before grabbing the board up and taking off. Pidge was worse than Matt on topics like this. Soon enough, he got to the observatory, not even bothering getting anything set up. He instead plops onto the floor, taking the board out.

"Hey, you there?"

A long eerie moment of nothingness follows. 

"Keith?"

Another drawn out silence but...Shiro feels him there. Something's up.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Still, the board doesn't move.

"Keith, talk to me..."

LEAVE ME ALONE

It sounds angry, the movement jerky and sloppy. Dark energy pulses around them, Keith's anger even heavier than the last time. 

"Keith?"

JUST LEAVE

"I'm not going to do that," Shiro frowns, shaking his head, "I'm not leaving you alone, remember?"

DONT CARE LEAVE

"Keith, what happened?"

YOU SHOULD LEAVE NOW

"Keith, please just tell me if you're okay. What happened?"

The darkness grows heavy as the air goes dark, literally. The energy builds as the objects rattle. A few instruments start to float as golden slits appear, bright in the dark.

"I SaiD LEavE!" 

The disembodied scream comes out as Shiro feels something cut across the bridge of his nose. Pain slams into his body as he slides back. His back hits the wall as he grabs his nose, already feeling the blood.

"I Don'T NeED YoU!"

The voice screeches. Shiro can hear the pain in it, a cry in there.

"Just Go!"

"No," Shiro stands up, glancing straight at the golden eyes, "I'm not leaving you here! Just talk to me. I'm always here for you. Patience yields focus."

"i'M a MoNSter!" The other shouts back at him, yellow eyes getting closer, "YoU ShoULd gO AwAY ForEVer, JUsT LIKE EVERYONE ELSE DOES!"

"I won't," Shiro breathes out, removing his hands, "I'm staying. I'm not going anywhere even if that means I follow you back wherever you go."

"Why!"

"Because I care about you," Shiro speaks back, "I don't care if you think you're a monster. I am not giving up on you. Don't give up on yourself."

The lights flicker softly before it gets brighter. The gold leaves and Shiro almost assume that Keith has left too. 

Except, he feels the energy, sad this time.

"Keith, what happened? Where...have you been?"

A moment passes before the pointer moves.

ALL OVER PAIN HURT MONSTER

"Keith, calm down," Shiro smiles softly, "We have time."

MOM

"You found your mom?" Shiro asks.

NO DEMON

"What?"

MOM DEMON NOT KNOW

"Your mom is a demon, but you didn't know?" Shiro frowns, wishing he could touch Keith, offer a hug. But Keith has no physical form here or he would have done so sooner, "What's so bad about that?"

DEMON BAD

"Why?"

HURT KILL

"Keith..." Shiro pauses, "Are you afraid you will be the same?"

YEAH ALREADY DID

"You didn't hurt me," a coldness hits him but he doesn’t buckle, "No, not like that. It just stings. You could have killed me. You could have thrown that sharp knife of yours. But you didn't."

SO???

"So," Shiro smiles softly, "You're not just your heritage, Keith."

BUT

"I had an uncle who was bad," Shiro interrupts, sharing with him a true story not even Matt knew, "Guy killed a lot of people. I never knew him, but I heard my parents talking about him. Do you think I'll turn out like him?"

NO, BUT

"See," Shiro interrupts again, nodding, "I know you're not your bloodline. You're kind and soft but sharp and strong. Remember when we first met? You could have hurt me then. I was young enough to fall for it. You could have just let me release you from the board. But you reminded me every time. You've made sure I sleep. You've been good." 

BUT BEFORE KNEW

"So?" Shiro grins, "That makes it all the more meaningful. You have never been mean to me. I always look forward to our meets. I just…." Shiro frowns. "I don't want you to be scared of yourself," Shiro stares at where he assumes Keith is at, "Because I'm not scared of you. Never will be."

EVEN AFTER?

"Even after what just happened," Shiro nods, "Keith, I'm your friend. Maybe even best friend. I'm here to stay if you'll have me?"

I

A long pause overtakes them.

OKAY

"So...how did you find out?"

WANDERING GROUP DEMONS 

"A group of demons?"

MAD ABOUT KNIFE TRIAL HURT

"Oh..."

THEIR KNIFE BUT MINE KEEP DAD

The last three words are stressed.

FOUGHT FOR IT 

"I'm happy you got to keep it," Shiro grins, "But are you...okay?"

FINE HURT A BIT BUT HALF GHOST TOUGH

Shiro laughs hard.

"I bet you are," he grins before rubbing his face, wincing, "My nose feels it."

SORRRY

"You tapped the R one too many times." 

MAYBE 

"It's kinda cute," Shiro laughs back before he feels that energy again, lighter, "God, I really wish I could see you still. When did you find out about it anyway?"

1 YEAR BACK

"What about the group?"

???

"What do they want?"

WANT?

"You said demons are bad and that the whole group is filled with demons. They let you keep the knife."

OH THEY WANT ME

The pointer pauses. The lights flicker slightly.

TO JOIN THEM 

"What? Why?"

LEARN FIGHT MISSION

"Hey, if you feel like it's right, join," Shiro frowns, "I'm just worried about you." 

IM OKAY FIND OUT FAMILY 

"Yeah, go for it," Shiro nods, "I'm always here for you, although it'll probably be another 4 years. You're what...20 now?"

YEAH

"I think we found out why you age," Shiro laughs before he settles more, "Sorry I don't have a cupcake for you. I could barely find the board under all the party junk.".

IT OKAY YOU ARE HERE NOW

"I guess that's true," Shiro grins, "But I'm going to miss you. God, why does it have to be four years? Can't there be another way to summon you?"

The pointer holds still for a second.   
HALF ONLY SHOW TODAY ENERGY AROUND

"You told me about that years ago," Shiro frowns in thought, "What is it? The energy?"

NOT SURE BUT STRONG FOLLOW IT HERE EVERY FOUR YEARS

"Hmmm..." Shiro stares to the side, "I wish Pidge were here, she'd know how to fix this so you could drop by anytime."

SHE MAGIC ???

"Oh, no," Shiro laughs loudly, "She's definitely a scientist. I think she'd kill you if she heard you say she was magic, although she's willing to accept you so..."

NAH HALF DEAD ALREADY

"Oh, damn," Shiro grins, "I guess you're right."

HEH DUH

A comfortable moment of silence echoes around them. 

TIRED

"It's completely understandable," Shiro grins back, voice going fond, "Guess it's my turn to tell you to sleep."

OKAY OLDTIMER

"Keith," he whines.

THANKS, HAPPY BDAY LOCK BOARD SEE 4 YEARS BYE 

"Bye," Shiro smiles before shutting the board away. He didn't leave right away, instead, he sat there in deep thought. 

Would it really have to be another 4 years? What if Shiro took a mission and it took too long? Or maybe he could bring the board? Wait...could Keith even appear out in outer space? He clearly could change location on Earth if the switch to the college was anything. 

Shiro sat so long that his nose finally brought him back, stinging and reminding him that it had been sliced.

"Gotta clean up," he mutters before going back to his dorm. Luckily, he washed it up on the way, so it looked less grim. 

When he got back in, he saw Pidge and Matt on the couch, both asleep against each other. Pidge still had her laptop out, but the screen was off. Shiro smiles, putting it away before going to bed himself.

Now he really wants to see Keith. Did he look fully ghost? Did he look partially demon? Wait...how did a demon and a ghost even do it? Have a kid? Weren't ghosts incorporeal and untouchable? Would he ever be able to hold onto Keith, to hug him near?

He sure hopes he can, soon… 

So more years fly by. His friends question about the new nose scar. He tells them that he accidentally hit it on something. No one buys it, he gets that. He wouldn't either. But he doesn’t change his statement.

His career takes off. He goes places. He goes to the International Space Station. He goes to the moon. 

He even goes to Mars. It's a great few years...

Until it crashes and burns, literally. 

He's in the middle of training, nothing new, when there's a loud crack filling the air. Someone inside with them screams in fear and Shiro whips his head around.

A beam is falling. 

Right on the person.

Shiro rushes forward, smashing right into them before something crashes onto his shoulder. Pain flares in his body as he cries out, hearing going blank with white noise. Somehow, he lands on his back, but his whole dead shoulder and arm are pinned under it. 

He tries to move. He can't. He can't move. There's so much pain that he blacks out. When he wakes up, the place is hot. As in burning and searing hot. Unbearably hot.

He sees flames nearby, but there seems to be no one still inside. At least they got out. He coughs, already feeling the intense lack of fresh air. A sharp scratchy noise echoes loudly in his ears as he turns to a message drawn on the wall in the background. 

TELL YOUR FRIEND WHO DID THIS WE HAVE A REMATCH AND HE WILL PAY FOR TAKING MY EYE YOU WERE A FOOLISH BOY TO SUMMON ME THAT ALL HOLLOW'S EVE NOW YOU WILL BOTH SUFFER!

A cackle goes out through the air before the flames grow. Shiro doesn't know what he wants. He doesn't know who it is, besides a demon. All he knows is that he can barely breathe. It's so smoky that Shiro chokes on his next breath. Seconds later he can't breathe at all. It’s like all the oxygen is sucked out of the air. It’s way too hot.

Oh god, this is how he was going to die. He was going to die, without saying anything to his friends. He wouldn't see his parents ever again. 

Keith...

Would Keith be devastated when he didn't show next time? Would he think he abandoned him? Would he ever see him as a ghost?

His vision started to flash. Black grew as he coughed again, moving his arm. No pain came this time, but no breath either. 

Maybe being a ghost was better now. He'd no longer be in pain. Maybe he could see Keith again, at least one more time? Maybe he’d be able to hold him near, maybe that would be his unfinished business.

Yeah, he was okay with dying. It was his time to go. He could barely feel when someone grabbed him by his shoulders. He could hear a screeching noise nearby, something shifting in his periphery. 

A bit later, hands were gripping his shoulders harder, someone pulling him into a hug. Shiro feels himself growing lighter before he can finally breathe again. Something presses to his mouth, maybe a mask? But it doesn't feel like a mask. It feels more like...like lips.

"Sorry, Old Timer," a morose voice whispers as he's moved, "Sorry. I love you. Sorry. Stay with me. Sorry. Don't go. Don’t die. Stay with me. Come on, Shiro."

Shiro sighs happily. Whoever the voice was, he liked them. He was probably hallucinating it all but whatever. He'd take this moment.

It's a blur after that. He's in the person's arms and then he's on a cart thing, being zoomed off somewhere loud and annoying and the pain is back and the voice is… 

The voice is gone...

He passes out with the whispers of broken and shattered and amputation in his ears.

He wakes to heaviness. The first thing he realizes is he's in the hospital. He hears the heart monitor. He feels an IV in his left hand. There's an actual mask this time on his mouth. He kind of wishes the lips would come back, but he’s not sure why. Maybe he’s too drugged up right now to think straight. 

"Hey, man," Matt sits to the side, worried, "How are you feeling?"

Shiro groans before huffing. The other takes the mask off slowly.

"Like," Shiro coughs, voice scratchy, "Like I was crushed."

"Fair enough," his best friend whispers, "What happened? We heard the lab went up in flames. Somehow, you got out. They found you on the steps outside."

"No one..." Shiro coughs for a moment, "No one found me inside?"

"No, you had to have gotten yourself out," Matt frowns, "Adrenaline probably."

Shiro remembers arms around him. He remembers lips on his. He remembers whispers. He can't remember who. He can't think right. He goes to move the hand not connected to the IV and stops short. He feels his hand unclenching but he feels no blanket.

He gazes down to nothingness. His arm is just gone. The whole limb is gone except for an inch or two that's heavily bandaged across his chest. He feels it under the blanket that goes over him and his chin.

"Hey, Shiro, look at me," hands touch his face as his eyes turn to Matt who looks sad, "That's it. You're okay. We'll design an arm for you."

"But!"

"Hey, I'm just happy you're alive," Matt frowns, "You almost died. I think you did, your hair is turning white."

White? What? 

Matt shows him a pic from his phone. He's paler now, the nose scar standing out more. The front bangs are all bone white, strands leeching up into the black of the rest of his hair.

"Also, did you get black tar on your face?"

Shiro stares a bit longer before gazing at Matt. 

"What?"

"When they brought you in, you had black stuff all over your left cheek. They thought it was soot and ash from the fire but it wouldn't wash off very easily."

Huh...Shiro blinks. There was no tar in the room. He knows it.

"Wouldn't tar burn me?" Shiro questions, "I don't have a new car." 

"I guess..." Matt blinks too, "Unless you have a guardian angel or something..."

Guardian angel. He remembers the arms again. 

"Yeah, maybe," Shiro smiles back uncertainly before yawning, "I'm...sleep."

"Just sleep," Shiro shuts his eyes, "Your parents are on their way."

He goes to sleep. The next few times, he swears he wakes enough to feel a hand in his, one that's smaller but strong. He hears whispers, someone saying to be okay and that he's there and that he’s sorry this happened. Shiro falls asleep before he hears much.

He wakes to his mom holding his hand. 

"Hey, Takashi," she whispers to him, her face tight with tears, "Happy late birthday. I am so glad my boy is okay."

"Hey, mom," Shiro grins back at her, squeezing her hand gently, "When did you get here?"

"A few hours ago," she smiles back at him, "But I didn't want to disturb the young visitor you had."

"The visitor?" Shiro's voice goes up in pitch.

"The young man who was focused on you," his mom blinks before sighing softly, "You must have really been out. When your father and I arrived, a young black-haired man was sitting with you, holding your hand. He must be a close friend."

"I...uh...yeah," Shiro nods after a moment. So he hadn't imagined the voice or the hand holding his. Why hasn't he seen him then? "I don't see him often but uh...we're close."

"Good," she nods softly, "I want to make sure you are okay. I'm so happy that you've been making close friends."

He nearly chuckles at that.

"So where is dad?"

"He's out talking to the doctors and getting your release forms. We want you to come back home for a bit, Takashi. It has been much too long since you last came home."

"But what abo-" 

"Oh no, young man," she scolds him, "We are making sure you follow the doctor's orders and rebuild your health. You need some time off of work. Besides, we miss our Taka. The house has been lonely without you."

"I know," Shiro grins softly, "Okay. Let me get my stuff first." 

And they do let him get his stuff. As soon as he leaves the hospital, they go to his apartment. Luckily for them both, Matt is still staying behind to take care of the place. Unfortunately, Shiro can't find his freaking board.

He knows that it was probably Keith who was by his side in there, but he doesn't want to risk it. His leap year birthday was in less than a year, and he wanted to keep the tradition. Besides, maybe Keith needed the board to be around?

He eventually has to give up, downtrodden about it. He goes with his parents back home where he enters into physical therapy. Some days are worse than others. He gets depression from it all since it's so frustrating having to rely on his parents for little things like cutting anything or sometimes changing or just...anything really...

All through it, he tries to summon Keith. He has a corporeal form now, right? But none of his calls yield anything.

The depression hits harder, making some days very difficult. Sometimes, he wants to skip therapy so badly, but he doesn't. All because he would be worse off for when Keith did come. 

The nightmares begin, of being trapped in the fire. This time, a monster stands before him, a black shadow, sharp eyes staring at him. A bone-chilling laugh goes through the air as claws swing for him. Pain flares through him as he screams. 

He wakes sweaty, achy, and without anyone by his side. 

He just feels like shit, but at least he's not getting worse. Keith never shows but Shiro tries not to think about it. Unfortunately, his parents seem to know, asking if it would be better to have his friend over.

He just laughs sadly saying it is okay. 

His birthday comes. He tries to enjoy the party, but he doesn't really. It's good, all his friends there. He can function now, but he is still sad.

"Hey, man, look what I found," Matt gives him his gift when it’s just the two of them in the hall, the ouija board. Shiro kind of feels numb after all this time. 

Matt must notice as he frowns, "You okay? This thing's been so important that I thought you'd be happy to see it."

"Oh, it's good," Shiro smiles, hoping it doesn't look like a grimace, "I just...am processing things, you know?"

"Oh yeah," Matt nods, "But don't forget to do your ghost summoning thing."

"I won't."

And he doesn't. It's on his mind the rest of the night. Everyone goes to bed, but Shiro sits there for an hour before he gets the courage to try.

He packs up the board. He goes to the attic, the place is just as it was when he first met Keith so long ago, 16 years.

"Hey, uh..." He asks hesitantly, "You there?"

YES

"I uh..." He pauses, "I'm not sure what to say?"

OKAY SORRY MAD ???

"I mean, maybe?" Shiro winces, "You showed up at the hospital but uh...not after that?"

SORRY NO ENERGY SORRY 

"No energy?"

USED ALL ENERGY FREE FIRE MOVE BEAM DEMON SORRY

"Oh..." Shiro sighs before he breathes out, "Thank you. You saved me."

WE SAVED EACH OTHER

"I guess we did," Shiro laughs softly before rubbing his new wrist, "Did you see the arm Matt made?"

MEH

"Meh?" Shiro scoffs, "It's pretty high tech."

I CAN MAKE BETTER 

"Hey," he rolls his eyes, "You have magic, of course, you can do that."

IT STILL HARD CREDIT PLZ

"Okay...okay," he confesses, "I'm just so glad you're okay."

NOT HERE LONG MUST GO

"What? Why?"

BUILD UP ENERGY LEARN DEMON FORM COME BACK SOON

"Okay..." Shiro's chest flared with pain like a knife, "Another 4 years?"

SOON PROMISE SEE SOON BYE SHIRO

"Bye, Keith," his voice is empty as he locks the board up. Another 4 years. Another 4 years. Shiro's going to be 32 before he can hear from him.

He suddenly gets why long-distance relationships hardly work. He's never been able to hold one in all his time, thoughts sneaking back to Keith. Of course, this is what happens now.

He falls asleep there, heart crashing for some reason. It's now his 29th birthday. It's actually March 1st when they celebrate. It all starts off normal, they 'surprise' him, they have cake and start opening presents. Shiro gets his last present, a new frying pan from Hunk. He laughs, glad Hunk took his cooking seriously. 

He did like to cook, but everyone else assumed he was terrible at it...even his parents, strangely.

"Thanks, Hunk," Shiro grins before a hush falls over everyone. Shiro blinks, glancing at everyone to see them looking to the side. He looks at the same spot too.

"Oh my god," someone whispers, "Who is that? Why is he here?"

Shiro ignores them, mouth dropping in shock at the other standing there.

Holy shit.

Keith was here.

HOLY SHIT!

KEITH WAS HERE! AND HE WAS HOT!

The other was standing there in a black outfit that fit just right. He looks like any human. Any hot human. He's got paler skin and ebony hair, a bit longer to his shoulders. He's lean but strong. He's got a thick scar on his cheek and medium-thick brows and beautiful purple eyes and-

Holy shit he needed to get ahold of himself.

Shiro shakes his head. "Keith," he whispers before stepping closer, "Keith!"

Keith's eyes slide straight to him before a wide grin lights up Keith's face.

"Shiro!" He calls out before dashing forward. Shiro laughs, joining in before hugging Keith close. The other nuzzles into his neck. Shiro loves it as he presses tighter. He's been wanting this for so long, to just touch Keith, to see him.

"How the heck did he get in here?" Lance asks as they pull apart.

"Shiro gave me a key," Keith rolls his eyes, holding up a key that Shiro very much did not give him. Shiro grins, laughing under his breath, "Duh."

"'Duh'," Lance grumbles back, arms crossed, "Who are you anyway?"

"Keith," Keith stares at him, brow raised before his eyes slide to Shiro who grins sheepishly, "You never told them, did you?"

"Told us what?" Hunk asks, glancing between them. 

"You're Keith!" Pidge points at Keith who stares at her finger with wide eyes, "We were beginning to think you were made up or something."

"Hey," Shiro frowns, "It's not that bad."

"Oh, it's that bad," Matt teases back from Pidge's side, "It was all 'Keith's so cool' and 'Keith is the bestest friend ever' and 'Keith-"

"Okay, that's enough," Shiro blushes as he shoves Matt to the side, making sure he doesn't fall, "Everyone, this is Keith. He's the one who saved me from the lab fire."

"What!" Lance shouts in surprise, "How? You're big, he's small… look at those skinny arms."

"You're not so built yourself," Keith snaps back, eyes narrowing, "I'm a lot stronger than I look."

"But you would have had to carry him out," Lance continues, waving his arms, "There is no way all this beef fit in those...tiny tiny arms."

Shiro feels his face heat up. Inside, he begged Lance to shut up. What the hell?

"Okay, okay," Hunk steps in, ever the meditator, "Look, man, some of us get really pretty people and some of us are single for forever-"

"What?" Lance blinks, "Oh ew no...Dude...Hunk...You know all the ladies love me. I'm just...look at him! I got one eye on you, mullet."

Hunk shook his head, excusing them before he pulled his best friend away. Luckily, it was almost time to go to sleep, and the others were leaving this time around. They did have the stuff to do in the morning after all.

"So...you're ghost Keith?" Pidge grins at Keith on the way out the door, "I thought you'd be...you know, more ghostly?"

"Nah," Keith shakes his head, "And I thought you'd be more...sciency?"

"Touche," Pidge stares back before she pokes his chest which gets a tiny yelp of surprise and a head tilt, "Just checking that you're not a mirage."

"Shiro just touched me, so no?"

"Oh my god, no wonder Shiro likes you," Pidge laughs, "You're an oversized cat."

"What?" Keith blinks before she smirks and races out the door, "What does that mean!"

"It means exactly what I said!"

"Pidge, be quiet!" Matt shouts at her, equally as loud as Shiro rubs his face, "You're disturbing the peace!"

"What peace!" She shouts back, "There is no peace!"

"Oh my god," Shiro sighs fondly, "Just go before you wake everyone up. I think you said you were staying with Pidge tonight?"

"Yep," Matt grins before he wiggles his brow, "Gonna let you two have some haunting time..."

"Matt..." Shiro covers his face, "Oh my god, never say that again."

"I will and can say it all the time," he grins back before smiling at Keith, "It's great to finally meet the ghost Shiro always talked to on his birthday."

"Uhhh..." Keith nods, "Thanks?"

"Anyway, I gotta go," Matt backs up, "Remember, don't go too wild, kids. I want Shiro to be in one piece when I get back tomorrow afternoon. Use protection!" 

And then he was gone. Shiro coughs, letting the awkward air sit between them for a moment before he shuts the door and turns to the other who glances around.

"Thanks, for uh..." Shiro grins, voice going soft, "For coming."

"Always," Keith grins back before standing by him, "I finally built up enough energy to use my demon form. I'm here to stay… if that's...okay with you?"

"Always," Shiro grins back before raising a brow, "But you look so human?"

"Oh, some of the demons are shapeshifters," Keith grins, stepping closer, "My true demon form looks different. I couldn't exactly show up not looking human, now could I?"

"No, I suppose not," Shiro grins back before holding onto Keith's elbow, "Can...can I see it?"

"Sure," Keith nods before he pauses, "You uh...won't mind?"

"If I can handle your raging ghost stage," Shiro snickers, "I think I can handle your demon stage."

"Okay," Keith nods, blushing slightly before closing his eyes. A moment goes by before his ears shift to look more...cat-like? They're lower down where normal ears would be. Keith's skin dyes itself a purple color as his hair does the same. 

The other grins back, small sharp fangs now showing and claws on each hand. Shiro can practically see tiny horns coming from his head and he can see a tail slipping out from Keith's pants, matching his cat-ish ears as it sways to an invisible beat.

When he opens his eyes, Shiro stares longer than he means to.

They look like galaxies, with purple and dark blues that seem to shift around. Those orbs are surrounded by a golden hue, but unlike those in his nightmares, they aren't scary. They are kind and curious and big.

"My mother," Keith grins back, "I found her. She told me more about my family. Turns out, there are multiple types of demons. I'm part incubus and part war demon? I think...All I know is that that is how I get some of my energy, especially in demon form."

"So..." Shiro is hit with a memory of claws on steel and that message, "Keith, what about that one? The demon who attacked?"

"Oh, he was a war demon," Keith nods as he leans against Shiro's chest, "Had a run-in with him when I was like...10. Took his eye but he got me back too."

"Is that what you meant by scars?"

"Yeah," Keith nods, "The fights do that. I couldn't avoid them. I never thought that Sendak would go after you though. I should have protected you better. Should have been there..."

"Woah, Keith," Shiro frowns, catching his chin to make him look up, "All that matters is that you saved me. We're alive." 

"As alive as being half-dead can be," Keith smirks back at him before pulling on his hand, "Come on, I still need to give you your present."

"As if you aren't a present enough," Shiro grins back but doesn't resist as Keith pushes him over to the couch, "I'm happy you're here." 

"Pfft," Keith rolls his eyes, "You haven't even gotten your real gift yet."

"Really?" Shiro laughs before moving a bit to sit better, "Oh yeah? What you have in mind?"

"To fix that arm of yours," Keith grins at him before settling into his lap, both legs straddling Shiro’s thick thighs. Shiro presses his hands to the other's shoulders, to remind himself it's all real, "I know it has to be annoying you."

"It's," Shiro goes to protest but Keith sends him a look, "A little annoying."

"I got something for it now," Keith smirks before he presses closer. He wiggles in Shiro's lap, and Shiro holds onto him. The younger holds onto his mechanical arm, right where the seam connects to his arm, as if he can see it beneath the jacket he's wearing, "But you gotta take off the shirt." 

Shiro chuckles before removing it. He peels the materials over his head, letting it drop onto the floor before feeling Keith's claws on his shoulder. The other is oddly gentle as he feels around the area.

"Got a spell I can use to make it feel more natural," Keith smiles, "Then you can use it like normal. Hold on."

A small shine takes up the room as Keith's hands light up with reds and purples. He mutters something softly before placing his hand to the seam, a nice warmth flowing there. It feels so good that Shiro relaxes. The colors spread through the air, looking like clouds of galaxies, something Shiro is beginning to associate with Keith. The other hums slightly before pressing the plate on the arm. Shiro turns his gaze to the other, losing his breath.

Keith's beautiful. So beautiful. His dark purple hair sweeps just right onto his lavender skin, the lights catching the shine just right. His brows are down in concentration, a few his fang bites into his bottom lip, accentuating his cupid bow lips. Shiro stares. He's lucky, lucky to know this guy for so long. He likes this. "And there," the shine goes down but Keith doesn't look any less attractive. The other's eyes skate to him before a smirk lights up his face, knowing.

"Lust demon, remember," he whispers as if reading his mind, "Try out the hand."

Shiro nods, using his mechanical hand to reach over and rest his thumb on Keith's cheek. He can feel the heat in the thumb, and soft skin. What gets him, even more, is that the movement feels like his own. There's no delay between them. The wires and inner workings are quieter. 

"Amazing," Shiro breathes out softly, chest burning with happiness, "Anything else you can do?"

"Hmmm..." Keith stares down at him, eyes moving down before moving back, "Lots. Anything in particular?"

"This?" Shiro asks softly, leaning forward. A second passes before Keith presses into him more, their lips meeting. 

Sparks seem to literally fly through his blood as Keith’s lips devore his. He doesn’t know if it’s because Keith is part incubus or if it’s just due to the fact that no one else has ever held his attention like Keith has. What he does know is that this is the best he’s ever felt. He whines as Keith pulls away, trying to chase his lips. Shiro hears the other laugh fondly before he opens his eyes to see Keith shaking his head. 

"I need to get my jacket off," Keith grins before pressing his forehead to Shiro's, "It might look hot on me but it's literally hot."

Shiro just shrugs, not at all against it. Keith lifts up his arms before yanking the jacket off. His shirt leaves as well as he dumps the clothes on top of Shiro’s shirt. A second passes before he glances over Keith.

He can see the scars Keith used to talk about. There's an ugly one along his shoulder, some random ones that are small, and the cheek scar of course. 

But there's a rougher set along Keith's stomach. They're a set of five as if claws had literally tried to carve out his insides in a messy scratchy mass of lines.

He presses his metal hand to it, feeling rough skin. It looked painful.

"Sendak," Keith explains as his tail wraps around Shiro's elbow, "We got into a fight when I was 10. He uh...he didn't like me, I didn't like him. So I cut up his eye and he almost killed me. I'm strong though, healed up and everything."

Shiro frowns, his flesh hand going to Keith's cheek.

"And this?"

"We fought at the lab," Keith stares at him softly, "I wasn't going to let him hurt you more. I pulled all of my energy together and took him on. He's gone, he's never going to touch you again."

"Do you bleed black?" Shiro asks softly, brushing his thumb over the smooth scar, "They found tar on my cheek. It came from you, right?" 

"Yeah, Sendak had a new weapon," Keith nods before closing his eyes, "But my knife was stronger. I was too worried about you though. I could breathe in there. You...you couldn't..."

"Hey, but I'm here now and alive," Shiro whispers back, holding onto his shoulder, "Thanks to you and your fire breathing abilities."

"Yeah, I'm glad," Keith grins back before nuzzling against his neck, knees on either of his sides, "I love you."

"I love you too," Shiro confesses softly, "Sorry it took this long."

"Nah, we're both here now," Keith answers back before he shifts. This time, Shiro can't hide his moan as the sparks that fly lower in his body. He can feel Keith grinning against his neck before something nips at him. It doesn't bother him as much as it should as he raises his leg a bit. Hot breath washes over his ear as he presses him close, so they are chest-to-chest now. Before he can think, Keith grinds against him. More sparks fly as his fingers brush over hot skin.

Things seem to flip, or maybe it's just Keith. Suddenly, Shiro's pushed back into the couch, his lap full of movement that makes him even harder. 

He doesn't mean to grab long locks, but he yanks on silky hair as he thrusts up a bit. Keith answers back with a faster thrust and grind before nipping his ear, tail hugging his hips. Shiro doesn't even hide his moan as he moves more.

It builds and builds and builds until flames lick at him, hitting the edge before they both moan their release before relaxing into each other. 

Shiro sighs as he holds Keith.

"That was fucking amazing," Keith breathes out, "I'm so glad you're my first."

"Oh my god," Shiro presses his face to his neck, "It was great."

"More?"

"Keith..." Shiro whines as he feels a certain tail sneak its way down his pants, "We can after a bit. Bed?"

Keith's nose scrunches before he huffs cutely.

"Fine," Keith grins, "Only because it's you. Got demon stamina here."

"Oh, sounds good," Shiro grins back, "We got time."

"Yeah," Keith grins, snuggling close to him, "Lots of time."

"And I still owe you a birthday party," Shiro laughs, "We can do all the good stuff."

"Hippo," Keith stares at him, "They're cool."

"Hippo plushie it is," Shiro laughs before kissing Keith again, holding him near.

…..Epilogue…..

Shiro and Keith start dating and Keith moves in with Shiro and Matt. Matt gets them to watch NCIS on Netflix, which Keith somehow really gets into. Shiro quickly gets an idea for a gift for Keith and in October they decide to throw a birthday party for Keith. 

Keith opens his gift from Shiro and finds a stuffed hippo that looks familiar. Before he can pick it up Lance picks it up. “Awww...look. Shiro got Keith a stuffie, how cute.” Lance hugs it and it farts loudly. 

Pidge, who is sitting next to him, makes a face and hits him with a pillow. “Ewww gross. So rude.” 

Lance turns beet red. “It wasn’t me! It was the hippo.” 

“Lance it’s an inanimate object. It can’t fart.” Keith says with a straight face. Of course he had recognized it as Abby’s Bert the Farting Hippo plush. Shiro put a hand over his nose and mouth, hiding a smile before he nodded in agreement with Keith. 

Lance splutters and throws the Hippo at Keith. He crosses his arms and slouches into the couch before Pidge starts laughing. Everyone joins in and then she throws Lance a bone. 

“It’s Bert the Farting Hippo. It's from a TV show, NCIS.”

Lance squawks as Keith laughs and falls back into Shiro before he deliberately squeezes the hippo and it farts again. The others all roll their eyes as the two ignore them.

“Thank you, baby. I love it,” Keith gives Shiro a quick kiss before they snuggle close to watch the movie that was on.


End file.
